Navidad de todo menos solo
by Net-kun
Summary: Prusia es tan awesome que el puede pasar navidad solo y no entristecerse, ¿o no? PruAus bien cortito.


Bueno, este fic fue escrito especialmente para la fecha, lo notaran pero fue escrito HOY asi que cualquier cosa atribúyanlo a la desesperación y todo eso 8D Fue escrito pensado en personas que lograron que este año este terminando bien, especialmente a hetargentina xD y unas cuantas personitas más :3 Muchas gracias, ya he recibido un hermoso regalo de ustedes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Navidad de todo menos solo**

No que él necesitara tener personas a su alrededor, solo necesitaba recordarles que sus vidas no valían nada sin él en ellas, pero parecía que todos esa noche querían pasarla con alguien MENOS con él, ¿qué carajo les pasaba? ¡Él era el gran Prusia! ÉL era el ALMA de cualquier fiesta, ¿cómo se atrevían a excluirlo de sus fiestas privadas? Malditos, bah, a quien le importaba, él podía hacer su propia fiesta vip y no invitaría a nadie, si, esa era una idea genial, era obvio que había sido suya... Argh, a quien engañaba, ¿cómo podía West decidir festejar con Italia-chan a solas en vez de con sus propio bruder? ¿Alguien podía explicarle esa gran injusticia del mundo? No había podido encontrar al franchute en ningún lado pero ya sospechaba que había huido junto con el... el... ah ¡a quien le importaba el nombre del hermano de América! Ah, ¡y ese maldito de América que se había ido solo con Inglaterra! ¡Ni siquiera su otro mejor amigo, España, había dado la cara! Decidiendo pasar la noche con el otro italiano, Lovino.

-Ah, ¡A QUIEN LE IMPORTA!-gritó en medio de la desierta calle.

-Piopio.-su pollito, Gilbird, pió tratando de calmarlo.

-Ah, Gilbird, eres el único que pasara esta noche conmigo.-Y sonaba bastante patético si se ponía a pensarlo detenidamente, pero no le importo, agarró al pollito en sus manos y lo restregó contra su mejilla, cálido, bastante cálido. Una lagrimilla se le escapo, malditos, no olvidaría eso jamás.

Ah, una idea súbita le pego en ese instante en la cara, ¡había alguien más! Y no, no era Rusia, él le daba bastante miedo y no quería volver a pasar una noche con él, J-A-M-A-S.

-¡Frohe Weihnachten!-La puerta le fue cerrada en la cara apenas dijo eso, a pesar de la gran sonrisa inocente que le había dado al dueño de esa casa. -¡Teme!-Grito comenzando a aporrear la puerta. -¡Abre la maldita puerta cuatro ojos!

-Vete a casa.-se escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡ABRE AHORA!-Gritó nuevamente perdiendo la paciencia, no que tuviera mucha en primer lugar. Un suspiro se escucho del otro lado y la puerta fue abierta nuevamente.

-¿Qué te trae aquí, Prusia?-Preguntó serio, cerrando los ojos mientras se acomodaba los lentes con una mano.

-He venido a hacer de tu Navidad la mas "awesome" del mundo kesesesese~-dijo convencido de que cada palabra que decía era una verdad absoluta, nuevamente un suspiro se escucho y el austriaco se movió a un lado dándole la pauta al albino de que podía pasar, MUY a su pesar.

La casa se encontraba vacía, pudo deducir con sus asombrosas habilidades mentales, mirando hacia cada lado a la espera de que cierta húngara apareciera para hacerle ver las estrellas. Miro suspicazmente todo lo que sus dos ojos le permitían ver, cada rinconcito mientras sus pasos lo guiaban por esa casa que conocía.

-Gilbert, ¿se puede saber que haces?-preguntó con toda la paciencia de la que era capaz el austriaco. Una última mirada a los alrededores y el albino se digno a responderle.

-Nada. Solo esperaba... bah, no importa.-dijo restándole importancia al asunto para al fin ver concretamente al dueño de esa casa. Era extraño que no lo hubiera notado antes, parecía que ese tic con la húngara era demasiado fuerte, como Roderich solo estaba vestido con un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa blanca. -Oe, no estás muy... ¿simple?-Le da una vuelta al austriaco mientras él se mantenía inmóvil en el mismo lugar, solamente alzando levemente una ceja en confusión.

-¿Acaso debería vestirme especialmente para ti?-preguntó con sarcasmo impreso en cada una de sus palabras. Se le escapa una risotada al albino mientras lo agarra de la cadera.

-Por supuesto que si.-le responde inflando su ego tratando de agarrar con su otra mano la del austriaco.

-Kono obaka-san ga.-le da un leve golpe en la mano y trata de liberarse del agarre de la ex-nación. -Suéltame ahora mismo.-le dijo con un tono de advertencia mirándole enojado.

-No quiero.- negó a su petición acercándose a su oído y mordiéndole el lóbulo divertido. Inmediatamente, con fuerza sacada de sabrá Chopin donde, el albino fue empujado unos centímetros lejos del austriaco.

-¡GILBERT!-gritó escandalizado tapándose el oído con una mano, con un sutil sonrojo en su rostro. -Indecente...-murmuró sin muchas ganas de pelearle, aun si quería devolverle esa, esa y todas las anteriores a esa en su vida.

-Kesesesese~-rió sin importarle mucho al prusiano, quien miro de nuevo a su alrededor, todo estaba decorado como siempre, nada de adornos por las fechas, al menos en la entrada. -Oe, bocchan.-No recibió respuesta. -¡BOCCHAN!-gritó esta vez pero el austriaco lo ignoro caminando hacia lo que, si su awesome memoria recordaba bien, era la cocina. -¡CUATRO OJOS!-grito en cuanto el austriaco entro en la cocina y la puerta se cerró frente a él. La empujó con fuerza solo para verlo tras la mesada, toda decorada al igual que la cocina, en esos tonos navideños tan comunes como el rojo, verde, blanco, dorado y plateado, con lo que parecían ser variedad de galletas austriacas como el witwenküsse, kokosbusserl, lebkuchen y varias más, pero algo más llamo la atención del albino ojirojo, un pequeño cartel entre medio de todos esos postres típicos navideños austriacos. Se acercó y miró más de cerca, guiado por su curiosidad.

-No pienses que te esperaba.-dijo delatándose a sí mismo, con la mirada en cualquier lado menos en el prusiano. El cartel fue a parar a las manos del albino quien solo pudo soltar una risotada al reconocer la pulcra letra de Roderich en ella. Leyó aquel pedazo de papel y sonrió de forma extraña para él.

-Como puedo ser tan tonto de pensar que me esperabas, señorito.-dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre la mesada y robarle un beso al austriaco. -Frohe Weihnachten, mein lieber Aristokrat.-

FIN

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Frohe Weihnachten = Feliz Navidad

Frohe Weihnachten, mein lieber Aristokrat = Felíz Navidad, mi aristócrata.

Bueno, no quiero ponerme sentimental así que es TODO! Pasen una hermosa Navidad Hetalera y que Santa Finlandia les de todo lo que desean, pero que la pasen con gente que quieren es lo importante :3


End file.
